One Great Mystery
by LaughingSmile
Summary: Songfic to Lady Antebellum's "One Great Mystery." Doccubus.


**So I'm a bit of Lady Antebellum fan...and by bit I mean HUGE. :) This song is off of their new album, and it instantly spoke Doccubus for me. Doccubus and Lady A...what more could a gal ask for? Look up the song, their voices are exceptionally perfect in it. No copyright intended. The song belongs to Lady A and other respective writers. Doccubus is all Showcase and their various networks.**

**It's been a hot minute since I've written, so I am more than a little rusty. I think I got all the mistakes, but I probably didn't. I went back and forth a lot with who said what, and ultimately decided on this. I like it...hope others will too. This takes place sometime after Season 4, under the assumption that Kenzi has been rescued and all is well. **

**I couldn't figure out how to post a link to the lyrics, since I wove them into the story. It basically starts with Bo's second comment about stars, and pretty much all she says from then on are the lyrics. There's a bit where it isn't, but it's pretty obvious, I think.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The brunette let out a sigh as they reached the top of a particularly steep, grassy hill. "Here we are."

"We're at a park."

"Wow, Lauren, you really are a genius!"

The blond rolled her eyes. "Do I need to tell you the dangers of being in a park at night? Especially for women? And there are two of us!"

"Don't worry, babe," assured Bo. "I'll protect you." She sat down on the grass, and the patted the space next to her. "Come sit. It's perfectly safe, I swear. Things have been so crazy lately. I just want moment of nothingness with you."

"Nothingness?"

"Yes," answered Bo. "No bestie to interrupt us. No one trying to kill us. No anything Fae related. Just you, me, and nothingness."

"Things are always crazy," said Lauren.

Bo smiled wide. "All the more reason to enjoy this. Now sit _real_ close now. It's easier for me to protect you that way." Rolling her eyes once more, Lauren took her place by the brunette, snuggling into her side. Bo brought one are around Lauren promptly to bring her in even closer. They sat in silence for awhile, content to just soak in the moment.

"I love you," declared Bo, breaking the silence. Lauren raised her head to face the brunette, confusion apparent on her face. Bo merely shrugged. "I do, and I don't tell you that enough."

Lauren smiled softly before leaning in to give her a brief, but meaningful kiss. "I wouldn't object to hearing it more."

"And you will," the succubus promised.

Lauren nodded. "I love you, too."

A wide smiled captured Bo's face as she gave the doctor a little squeeze.

"So tell me, what's next for the infamous Dr. Lewis?"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "You brought me out here to get away from the craziness to talk shop?"

"No, not exactly," chuckled Bo. She used her free hand to scratch at her forehead, as if trying to find the right ones. She shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to talk about you."

Lauren nodded her acceptance of the answer. "What do you mean by next?"

"Well, despite there being tons of fae that you've yet to meet, you pretty much have us figured out. I mean you can defae us! How could we ever keep your scientific brain entertained? The mystery and allure is all gone now."

"Ah," Lauren began, "well, my ability to defae is still in its infancy. I only have the one track record."

"Planning to add to it?"

Lauren shook her head. "Not anytime soon. The complexities of the Fae world are more than enough to keep my scientific mind content. And if by chance I do get bored, I can always do more defaeing." She gave Bo a teasing smile. "Then there are always the old-fashioned mysteries. How did we get here? Is there life after death? And.." Lauren tilted her head towards the sky.

Bo looked up and frowned. "Stars are a mystery? Hate to break it to you, but they're just gas."

"You're so poetic," the doctor said dryly. "Not the stars per say. The beyond."

"As in aliens?" The succubus snorted and poked Lauren in the side. "That must be your inner trekkie speaking."

The blond gave her an indignant look. "Not little green men, but it's a big universe. It'd be narcissistic on our part to think we're the only ones here. Then again, the fae aren't exactly known for their humbleness."

"Well, we can't help it if we're superior," touted Bo.

"Close-minded superiors, apparently."

"Hey, watch it now!"

"Or what?" Lauren taunted. "Are you gonna succubus me to death?"

Bo answered with a perverse smile. "Don't tempt me."

Lauren merely laughed at the threat before kissing her softly on the cheek. "Your adopted parents were on the religious side. Don't tell me you've never thought about the afterlife. If it's okay to believe in angels and other spiritual beings, why not little green men? We've certainly come across more incredulous beings in this life we lead."

The brunette gave an indifferent shrug. "I don't know how many stars fill the sky. I know were here, but I don't know why. Maybe there's some other life out there. But as long as you're here with me, baby, I don't really care." Bo paused and waited until she had Lauren's full attention.

"There is only one great mystery, and I keep searching for the answer desperately. Tell me, tell me baby. Tell me, please. What did I ever do to make you fall for me?"

"Bo," Lauren said softly. She felt her eyes getting a bit teary at the brunette's beautiful words. Words aren't always Bo's forte, but moments like this made up for it. Lauren felt so much love and depth in the words, she thought her heart might explode from such an intensity. A scientific improbability, but Bo often did the impossible.

Bo smiled in return, love abundant in her eyes. "Don't know what happens when we leave this world, but I know I'll go right on loving you, girl. I'll close my eyes and drift off into the blue. And if I go first, I _will_ wait for you."

Lauren gave a sad smile. "We both know _I_ will."

"I know no such thing."

"Bo-"

"Don't, Lauren. Yea, I can live longer, but that doesn't mean I _will_. Given the life we lead, my chances of survival match yours. Actually, no. Your chances are much greater than mine. I seem to have this small habit of getting hurt and sometimes almost dying. But we all have our faults, right?" Lauren chuckled as she nodded.

Grateful that Lauren was mollified, Bo continued. "I guess I'll never really know how I deserve someone that loves me so. I'll keep asking through eternity. What did I ever do to make you fall for me?"

Bo held Lauren's gaze. She was almost afraid when she asked again. "What did I do, baby?"

Lauren heard the desperation in that last question. How could she put into words what she wanted to say? Words would never be enough. She kissed Bo briefly, and fingered her necklace as they pulled apart. She rephrased the words. "You gave me the freedom to love."

"And you do?"

The insecurity in Bo's voice nearly broke her heart. "And I do." Laruen leaned in to kiss Bo again. She kissed her with everything she had. No, words would never be enough, but Lauren had every intention of answering Bo's question everyday until the succubus no longer felt the need to ask it.


End file.
